Das Rad webt (Kapitel Bd. 11)
"Das Rad webt" ist das zweiundzwanzigste Kapitel des elften Bandes Scheinangriff. Gleichzeitig ist es das vierzigste Kapitel des fünften englischen Originalbandes The Fires of Heaven, der als Die Feuer des Himmels auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Galad bittet Nynaeve, sich helfen zu lassen und will ihr und Elayne ein Schiff besorgen. Handlung Nynaeve al'Meara Ort: Samara, Ghealdan Nynaeve beschimpft sich innerlich selbst für ihre Dummheit, denn Galad hätte sie nie gesehen, wenn sie nicht in die Stadt gewollt hätte, um bei Masema irgendwie die Möglichkeit zu bekommen, so schnell wie möglich aus Samara zu verschwinden. Sie verstecken sich in einer Gasse und erneut denkt Nynaeve daran, dass sie nicht die Macht benutzen kann, ohne Moghedien und die Schwarzen Schwestern aufmerksam zu machen, falls sie sich in der Stadt befinden. Galad findet sie schnell und Uno und Ragan stellen sich ihm entgegen. Er sagt, dass er die Shienarer nicht töten will. Nynaeve wird klar, dass er vermutlich tatsächlich so gut mit dem Schwert ist, wie sein Bruder und Elayne gesagt haben, vielleicht sogar noch besser. Er bittet sie, mit ihr sprechen zu dürfen und Nynaeve ist einverstanden. Sie fragt, was er in Ghealdan tut, da er sagte, er wäre auf dem Weg nach Altara. Galad lacht und sagt, er wollte sie das gleiche fragen. Er erzählt, dass er Befehl hatte, nach Salidar zu marschieren, doch dann wurden die Befehle abgeändert. Als Nynaeve den Namen hört, ist ihr sofort klar, dass dies der Ort ist, an dem die Aes Sedai sich sammeln. Er sieht ihr an, dass etwas nicht stimmt, doch Nynaeve sagt, sie wäre nur überrascht, ihn hier zu treffen. Galad sagt, dass ihm schlecht vor Sorge war, als er merkte, dass sie und Elayne aus Sienda verschwunden sind. Er warnt sie, sich mit dem Prophet des Drachen einzulassen, sagt er mit einem Blick auf Uno und Ragan, da er gehört hat, der Prophet wäre aus Shienar. Galad sagt, er will ihr und Elayne ein Schiff suchen, das sie so schnell wie möglich fort bringt, da die Region schon bald explodieren kann. Er selbst kann nicht fort, da er seine Befehle hat. Nynaeve denkt darüber nach, da es durchaus möglich ist, dass Masema sie vergisst oder etwas wichtigeres findet. Sie sagt zu Galad, dass er jetzt ein Weißmantel ist und es möglich wäre, dass er sie verrät und innerhalb einer Stunde fünfzig weitere Weißmäntel nach ihnen suchen. Doch Galad erklärt beleidigt, dass er Elayne oder ihr niemals etwas antun könnte. Er will wissen, wo sie lagern. Nynaeve zögert noch und Galad packt sie an den Schultern und fragt, was sie noch von ihm will. Uno geht sofort mit seinem Schwert dazwischen, doch Galad ist unbeeindruckt. Er bittet sie inständig, sich helfen zu lassen, da er findet, dass die Burg sie wie ein Kind mit einem Schwert in die Schlacht geschickt hat. Etwas an seinen Worten überzeugt Nynaeve und sie sagt ihm, dass sie bei Valan Luca sind. Galad ist entsetzt und sagt, dass er ihnen sofort ein Zimmer in einer Schenke besorgen will. Nynaeve erklärt, dass man sie niemals in einer Menagerie vermuten würde. Außerdem wäre es viel zu auffällig und würde zu Gerüchten führen, wenn ein Weißmantel für zwei Frauen ein Zimmer sucht. Galad gibt sich geschlagen, da er annimmt, Nynaeve wäre inzwischen einverstanden, nach Caemlyn zu reisen. Nynaeve verlangt, dass Galad sich so lange von der Menagerie fern hält, bis er ein Schiff gefunden hat und will auch nicht, dass er sie zurück begleitet, weil sie ohnehin schon zu viele Leute gesehen haben. Galad verlangt von den zwei Shienarern, dass sie Nynaeve und Elayne mit ihrem Leben beschützen, sonst würde er kommen, um sie zu töten. Galad sagt, dass sie sich unter allen Umständen unauffällig verhalten sollen, da es sehr gefährlich für sie sein kann, durch Ghealdan zu ziehen, das derzeit einem Wespennest ähnelt. Schweigend verlassen Nynaeve, Uno und Ragan die Stadt. Nynaeve nimmt sich fest vor, sich mit niemandem mehr auseinander zu setzen, da ihre eigene Arroganz sie in der letzten Zeit in zu viele Schwierigkeiten gebracht hat. Sie will nach Salidar und alles der Blauen Ajah übergeben, damit diese entscheiden. Sie fragt sich, was sie mit Uno und Ragan anfangen soll, will sie aber irgendwie benutzen. Sie fragt, ob die beiden ihr folgen, weil Masema es befohlen hat, oder weil Galad es befohlen hat. Uno sagt, dass es keinen Unterschied macht. Sie fragt, ob sie ihr und Elayne helfen werden, Rand zu finden und Ragan erklärt, sie hätten nichts besseres zu tun und würden ihr folgen, wohin auch immer sie will. Nynaeve findet das sinnvoll, denn zwei Männer mehr könnten ihnen bei der Wache helfen. Allerdings könnte es auch sein, dass sie in Salidar bleiben müssen, falls die Aes Sedai das wollen. Sie zwingt sich, nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken. Kurz bevor sie das Gelände direkt um die Menagerie erreichen, erklärt Nynaeve, dass die beiden Männer ihr nur folgen dürfen, wenn sie versprechen, zu tun was sie sagt. Beide stimmen zu und Ragan sagt, dass auch die anderen Männer zustimmen würden. Überrascht erfährt Nynaeve, dass sie insgesamt fünfzehn sind. Nynaeve ist fassungslos. Einerseits denkt sie daran, wie viel fünfzehn weitere Mäuler kosten werden, andererseits könnte sie mit fünfzehn Soldaten auf ein Schiff verzichten und über Land nach Salidar ziehen. Schließlich erklärt sie sich einverstanden, verlangt aber, dass von den Männern abends jeweils nur einer zum Lager kommt, bis ein Schiff gefunden wurde. Uno will wissen, wieso sie sich fernhalten sollen, und Nynaeve warnt ihn eindringlich, seine Ausdrucksweise zu bessern. Dann erklärt sie, dass sie keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen will. Nynaeve trifft auf Birgitte und Elayne, als sie das Gelände der Menagerie wieder betritt. Birgittes Anblick erinnert sie sofort wieder daran, wie nackt sie sich selbst fühlen wird, wenn sie für die Vorstellung den Schal ablegt. Nynaeve fragt, wo die Schlangenfrau herkommt, die jetzt gerade auf dem Seil tanzt und Elayne erklärt, sie stamme von der Akrobatentruppe, die beinahe von der Zuschauermenge zerrissen worden wäre. Nynaeve erklärt, dass sie davon gehört hat und will gleich ihre Neuigkeiten berichten, doch Elayne unterbricht sie wütend und sagt ihr, dass es Gerüchte gab, sie wäre mit einem Shienarer verschwunden oder von ihm entführt worden. Luca, Thom und Juilin sind mit einigen Männern abgezogen, um sie zurückzuholen. Nynaeve geht mit den beiden durch die Menge und erklärt, dass sie vielleicht in zwei Tagen die Menagerie verlassen könnten, weil entweder Galad oder Masema ihnen ein Schiff besorgen. Elayne hält sie fassungslos zurück und fragt, ob sie wirklich mit den beiden gesprochen hätte und wo sie sie getroffen hat, und ob wohl der König von Ghealdan auch dabei war. Nynaeve erklärt, dass in Ghealdan eine Königin regiert, die auch da war. Als sie merkt, dass sie die kichernde Birgitte wütend anstarrt und sie am liebsten ohrfeigen würde, beherrscht sie sich, weil sie immer noch Schuldgefühle hat. Dann berichtet sie schnell alles, was sich zugetragen hat. Als sie von Salidar erzählt, sieht Elayne sie zweifelnd an. Nynaeve erklärt, dass sie bereits in Sienda eine Ahnung hatte, aber von Elaynes Reaktion auf Galad abgelenkt war. Sie will gerade weiterreden, doch dann bemerkt sie, wo sie sich befinden. Birgitte und Elayne haben sie auf den freien Platz geführt, wo Birgitte ihr Kunststück mit Pfeil und Bogen aufführen will. Nynaeve will am liebsten flüchten. Sie hat so viel Angst, dass sie sinnloses Zeug über Luca zu reden beginnt, der jetzt auf der Suche nach ihr in Samara ist. Sie will kneifen. Elayne erklärt gerade, dass sie Galad trauen können, denn er hat einen Eid auf Morgase geschworen, dass er ihnen helfen wird. Birgitte erklärt, dass das Licht gut genug ist, als Nynaeve protestiert und stellt sich auf ihre Position. Elayne führt Nynaeve zu dem Holzzaun, und wirft ihr vor, zu viel riskiert zu haben. Nynaeve gibt das vor Angst zu. Elayne fragt, ob sie wirklich nicht bei dem Kunststück mitmachen will und Nynaeve sagt sich, dass sie keine Angst hat. Elayne geht zur Seite und Nynaeve muss sich zusammenreißen. Sie will stark bleiben, doch dann beginnen die Pfeile auf das Holz zu treffen und bei jedem neuen Pfeil schreit sie ein wenig lauter. Die Pfeile zeichnen ihre Gestalt nach und unter donnerndem Applaus rennt sie zu ihrem Wagen zurück. Als Uno am Abend kommt, verlangt sie, dass er alles tut, um so schnell wie möglich ein Schiff zu finden und überlegt, sich am nächsten Tag krank zu stellen, nur um nicht noch einmal dort an der Wand zu stehen. Charaktere * Nynaeve al'Meara - auch als Nana * Uno Nomesta * Ragan * Galad Damodred * Birgitte Silberbogen * Elayne Trakand - auch als Morelin Tiere * S'redit Erwähnt * Moghedien * Aludra * Masema Dagar - auch als Prophet * Egwene al'Vere * Thom Merrilin * Juilin Sandar * Valan Luca * Rand al'Thor * Cerandin * Bartu * Nengar * Sar * Mendao * Sakaru * Muelin * Moiraine Damodred Gruppen * Aufgenommene * Seherin * Kinder des Lichts * Tochter-Erbin * Behüterin * Helden des Horns Berufe * Soldat Erwähnt * Aes Sedai ** Schwarze Ajah * Behüter * Verlorene * Prophet des Drachen * Valan Lucas Menagerie * Jäger des Horns Orte * Ghealdan ** Samara Erwähnt * Shienar * Altara ** Salidar * Amadicia ** Sienda * Caemlyn * Weiße Burg * Tear (Hauptstadt) * Zwei Flüsse Sonstige * Drei Eide Kategorie:Scheinangriff (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Ghealdan Kategorie:Kapitel Samara Kategorie:Kapitel VLM